Docking stations are known for connecting a mobile phone or cell phone to one or more landline phone sets. An example of such a docking station is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,997 to West, Jr. et al. (West '997). Simply, one or more analog telephones or landline phone sets are connected through a port to the docking station. The docking station powers the landline phone sets. Further, the cell phone is recognized by the docking station and enables calls made to the cell phone to be answered on the landline phones sets and calls originating from the analog phone sets can be made through the cell phone. Basic hardware for a docking station is described therein and is known to those of skill in the art. The entirety of U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,997 is incorporated herein by reference.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,172 (Becker '172), a similar docking station, for connecting a cell phone to analog phone sets, is equipped to power the phone sets and thus cannot be connected a public switched telephone network (PSTN) which normally powers the analog phone sets. Becker '172, specifically tests for powered lines and must only be connected to unpowered lines for enabling its gateway to the analog phones sets. Becker's docking station requires isolation of any PSTN from the landline phone sets for alternatively connecting the landline phone sets to the cell phone. Becker '172 uses the concept of a ‘check line cord’ indicator, such as seen on many landline telephones. It attempts to indicate to a user whether or not a device is plugged into a PSTN with battery voltage (powered line) however, there is no teaching on how to reliably accomplish this.
There continues to be a need for a device which enables use of landline phone sets with multiple cell phones, can manage multiple lines and which could also be connected to the PSTN. Further there is a need for a device which that enables multiple telephonic devices to be conveniently coupled and manage multiple and coincident phone calls.